1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible baby or infant bed in combination with a play mat and diaper changing station. More particularly, the present invention is an assembly comprising a rectangular central padded section contiguous with hinged members along each side of the rectangular central section. The hinged members pivot upward and adjoin other proximal hinged members by means of a hook and loop fastener or other means of attachment. The assembly may be folded into a tote form and is provided with a shoulder strap for ease of carrying.
2. Prior Art
There are a number of patents that show or relate to convertible infant changing mats and convertible baby beds. Some of the prior art units are designed as a portable sleeping pad or bed for infants, some have combination uses that include sleeping pads and changing areas, and some are adapted to store and/or carry essential infant-related items. It is believed to be novel to provide a combination of a play mat, portable crib, and diaper changing station with pockets for storage which device is foldable into a compact shoulder-carried assembly. A preliminary patentability search was conducted on this invention and the following listed references were uncovered in the search.
Pat. No.InventorDateDes. 366,368McCarthyJan. 23, 1996Des. 467,117GuyDec. 17, 2002Des. 503,063Bartle, et al.Mar. 22, 20052,429,350FarrandOct. 21, 19472,502,486SavrinApr. 4, 19504,670,923Gabriel, et al.Jun. 9, 19874,698,862MairsOct. 13, 19874,712,258EvesDec. 15, 19874,827,542KurtenbackMay 9, 19894,999,863KaneMar. 19, 19915,115,524AntoskoMay 26, 19925,165,130WendlingNov. 24, 19925,473,785Lager, et al.Dec. 12, 19956,408,463 B1PalacioJun. 25, 20026,574,810 B2MangiaracinaJun. 10, 20036,920,655 B2MitchellJul. 26, 2005The above patents are not considered to be particularly pertinent to the present invention.
Design Pat. 366,368 to McCarthy shows a “Portable Infant Bed and Changing Pad” having a central rectangular pad provided with a flap portion attached to each side thereof, the flap portions meeting at the respective ends thereof to form a raised panel. The means of attaching each end is unclear. The device is provided with a loop-type handle at one end thereof, and is further provided with an attached pad, which pad is provided for the purpose of changing an infant. The inner wall of one panel of the device is provided with what appears to be a small pocket.
Design Pat. 467,117 to Guy shows an “Infant Changing Pad” having a central rectangular pad provided with a flap portion attached to each side thereof. The flap portions may be raised and connected to form a raised panel around the central rectangular portion similar to that shown in McCarthy. The means for attachment is unclear.
Design Pat. 503,067 to Bartle, et al., shows a “Child's Floor Cushion” having a substantially square shape comprising raised outer edges and a depressed central section. The raised outer edges do not appear to be convertible in any manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,350 to Farrand shows a “Folding Bassinet” comprising a fabric shell having stiffening panels inserted therein to maintain a rigid form. The panels are affixed at their respective ends by string ties to allow for collapsible construction. The stiffening panels may be removed for laundering.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,486 to Savrin shows a “Convertible Traveling Case” which includes a collapsible bassinet adapted to fold into a carrying case. However, the carrying case of Savrin is bulky to allow a hollow space on the interior of the case to accommodate items needed for infant care.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,923 to Gabriel, et al., shows an inflatable, transparent baby bumper pad for use in a crib, the transparent pad being adapted to allow a parent to view the infant through the baby bumper pad when the pad is in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,862 to Mairs shows a collapsible portable bassinet that may be adapted to function as an infant carrier or diaper bag by the insertion of various components. The bassinet components may be removed to permit the device to function as a diaper bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,863 to Kane shows a collapsible baby bed adapted to fold inward on itself to create a carrying case. The Kane device includes a removable central portion or base panel.
The remaining patents disclose various devices having a raised edge or member for confining or supporting an infant. However, none of these patents teaches a combination play mat, portable crib, and diaper changing station with pockets for storage which device is foldable into a compact shoulder-carried assembly.